This pilot project is designed as part one of an exploratory study to develop indicators of assaultive behavior in mental patients, by examining multiple factors which contribute to assaultive behavior in a mental hospital population. The purpose of the study is to identify "dangerous" or "violent" patients, via a record review, from a five-year post hospital survey, and from such persons gain a clearer understanding of the factors contributing to their assaultive behaviors. Biological, psychological, and socio-cultural factors that distinguish assaultive and non-assaultive patients, via a record review, will be examined. Questions raised by the study include the following: what patients in the survey can be identified as assaultive? What factors contribute to the assaultive behaviors? Are there identifiable characteristics that distinguish the assaultive subgroups? What predictors of assaultive behavior in mental hospital patients can be formulated from the data provided in this research? It has already been demonstrated that violence is not attributable to a single factor, but rather violent behavior appears to be a function of multiple factors - biological, psychological, and socio-cultural. The evidence will have significant implications for the treatment and rehabilitation of assaultive mental patients.